User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office Wrap Up: July 29, 2012
The Dark Knight Rises retained its grip at the top of the box office over the weekend, grossing another $64 million for a $289 million total (soon it’ll be the third fastest film to $300 million). A 60% dip is a good hold for a sequel – especially one that opened so high. The film is running behind The Dark Knight, which at this stage had grossed $313 million. However, it is beginning to stabilize following the tragedy in Colorado (which saw a dip in box office takings), so it should reach a high gross, but it likely won’t best The Avengers’ mighty $615 million gross, or The Dark Knight’s $533 million domestic take. The Dark Knight Rises has grossed $176 million on the international circuit, a great number and it could potentially beat the $468 million foreign gross of its 2008 predecessor. iCarly: The Sequel logs in to a close second place earning $35.9 million. It's a lower debut than the 2010's iCarly: The Movie. That movie made $50.3 million. Still, the sequel is a huge hit. Ice Age: Continental Drift bagged another $13.3 million, raising its cume to just under $115 million. It’s going to end its run as the lowest grossing film in the series at the domestic box office, but global ticket sales mean that its worldwide take is ahead of the original 2002 film. The Watch (read our review) should have been a $100 million domestic grosser, a box office sure thing considering that it stars Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn and Jonah Hill. Instead, the comedy (once known as Neighborhood Watch) is a major underperformer, grossing a paltry $13 million during its first weekend. It won’t make back its $68 million budget during its domestic run, and it’s the second underperformer in a row for Stiller and Vaughn, who saw Tower Heist and The Dilemma, respectively, fail to score at the box office. At least Jonah Hill had 21 Jump Street sandwiched between this and The Sitter. However, that film also starred man-of-the-moment Channing Tatum. The fourth installment of the Step Up franchise looks like it’s going to be the least successful of the series. Step Up Revolution should dance away with $11.8 million over the weekend. That’s a far cry from the $20 million franchise best of the original Channing Tatum starrer in 2006. That film topped out at $65 million, but this effort won’t even hit the $42 million of 2010’s Step Up 3-D. Speaking of Channing Tatum – Magic Mike will bring its total to $107 million after grossing another $9 million. R-rated hit Ted will greet Monday morning with another $7.3 million, a figure which raises its total gross to $193.6 million. It’s so close to $200 million. The Amazing Spider-Man will catch another $6.8 million in its web, for a $242 million total. The film is still trailing all previous Spider-Man films, but it has scored almost $650 million worldwide. An additional $4.2 million will see Disney/Pixar’s Brave raise its gross to over $217 million. Oliver Stone’s Savages should bank another $1.7 million for a $43.8 million total – it probably won’t hit $50 million during this domestic run. Rouding the top ten is Moonrise Kingdom, which grossed $1.3 million, a number which brings its total to over $38 million. Category:Blog posts